Hardened Heart
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Rose came back to the prime universe and losing everything in the other universe. She had locked harden her heart. Jack is the only one knows. Now they were sent a blue envelope inviting them to Utah. What will happen? Set in the Impossible Astronaut
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Rose came back to the prime universe and losing everything in the other universe. She had locked harden her heart. Jack is the only one knows. Now they were sent a blue envelope inviting them to Utah. What will happen? Set in the Impossible Astronaut

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Rose had returned to her home universe a long time ago. Where she met up with Jack who noticed the difference in her immediately.

He found out want happened to her how she couldn't age or die were some of the things. She was called by Torchwood Commander Tyler. Everyone called her that Gwen couldn't see what Jack said about her in her now. She was the tough and harsh Commander Tyler.

Rose had fixed Donna taking the dangerous time energy from her and she wasn't happy with the Doctor because she had fallen into depression and even divorced her husband. Rose told Donna she would have a long life. Now Donna worked at Torchwood.

Rose was in her office with Jack who was often there when Gwen brings in a letter.

"This is addressed to you Commander Tyler", Gwen says handing the envelope over

"TARDIS blue", Jack muses

"There is a date, a time and a map reference", Rose says, "I would say it was from the Doctor"

"Are we going Rosie?" Jack asks

"I don't think so", Rose says

"He needs us. Rose come on another adventure?" Jack asks with a puppy dog pout

Rose sighs, "Fine. Grab your gear"

Jack goes to grab his gear and Rose gears up with her vortex manipulator, a gun and knife. She had her psychic paper. Jack was back quickly with his World War coat. Rose sees the gun on his hip and the vortex manipulator on his wrist.

"Ready to go?" Rose asks Jack

"Yes you?" Jack asks

"As long as you are with me", Rose says

"All will be fine Rosie", Jack says

"We will see", Rose says taking Jack's hand

They disappear in a flash from Torchwood and appear begin rocks in the desert. Rose looks from behind the rocks to see the Doctor with three others having a picnic. Rose looks at the timelines a gift from being the bad wolf who she still was today. It showed her that the Doctor had to die here.  
"Jack the Doctor is going to his death", Rose whispers

"We have to stop that then", Jack says

"No it is a fixed point. We will just have to help them after", Rose says

They could just hear the Doctor and his friends.

"Ah the moon look at it. Of course you lot did a lot more then look, didn't you? Bug, silvery thing in the sky, you couldn't resist it. Quite right", the Doctor says

"The moon landing was in 69. Is that where we're going?" Rory asks

Rose and Jack look at each other they would keep that information to their selves for now. Rose was wondering what was important in 1969 and with the moon.

"No. A lot more happened in 69 than anyone remembers. Human beings. I thought I'd never get done saving you", the Doctor muses

Rose and Jack hear a truck pull up and see a man that was wearing a baseball cap standing by his truck and the Doctor giving him little wave.

"Who's he?" Amy asks

"Oh my god", River gasps as she stood up as well

They see the Astronaut come out of the water.

"You all need to stay back. Whatever happens now, you do not interfere. Clear?" the Doctor asks his friends

"That's an astronaut. That's an Apollo astronaut in a lake", Rory says  
"What is he going?" Amy asks as the Doctor was walking towards it.

Rose and Jack watch as the astronaut shoots the Doctor. Rose sees the ripple in time and sees a timeline that was causing a paradox. The astronaut didn't what to kill the Doctor. She felt funny because it disappeared and the shouting started.

Rose and Jack saw the gold disappear from the Doctor's body as his companions all run to him. Jack looks at Rose and she nods. Jack runs down the hill shooting at the Astronaut. Rose meanwhile walked casually down.

"River runs a scan over the Doctor's body. Just as Jack arrives next to her his gun drawn.

"He can't be dead", Amy says to River

"Whatever that was, it killed him in the middle of his regeneration cycle. His body was already dead he didn't make it too the next one", River says gently

"He didn't have another one. He used them all up", Rose says

"Who are you?" Amy asks, "Both of you?"

"I am Jack Harkness and this is Rose Tyler", Jack says

"Maybe he was a duplicate, clone or something", Amy says quietly

A gravelly male voice broke the silence.

"I believe I can save you some time. That is most certainly the Doctor. And his is most certainly dead. He said you will need this", the man says holding out a bright red plastic container

"Gasoline?" Rory asks confused

"A Time Lord's body is a miracle. Even a dead one", River says

"There are whole empires out there who'd rip this world apart for just one cell", Rose says

"We can't leave him here or anywhere", Jack adds

"Wake up. Come on, wake up, you stupid, bloody idiot. What do we do now Rory?" Amy asks

"We're his friends. We do what the Doctor's friends always do. As we're told", River says grimly

"There's a boat. If we're going to do this, let's do it properly", Rory says

Rose watches calmly as Rory and Jack put the Doctor's body in the boat. She saw the timelines before and knew this wasn't the real Doctor but Jack and she had to pretend.

"Who are they?" Rory whispers to River

"Friends of the Doctor's. They knew him a long time ago", River replies

They watch the boat burn for several more minutes.

"Who are you? Why did you come?" River asks the man

"The same reason as you", the old man says pulling out a blue envelope, "Doctor Song, Commander Tyler, Captain Harkness, Rory, Amy. I'm Canton Everett Delaware the Third. I won't be seeing you again, but you'll be seeing me", he says cryptically with a smile he heads back to the truck.

"Four", River says suddenly

"Sorry? What?" Rory asks

"Jack, Rose do you still have your envelope?" River asks

Jack hands it over.

"The Doctor numbered the envelopes. Rose and Jack are 0 so where is 1?

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This week is my 26th birthday so as a tradition I update. So Happy Birthday to me:)!**

* * *

 **Chapter .2.**

* * *

"What you think he invited someone else?" Rory asks River as they enter the diner

"Well, he must have. He planned all this down to the last detail", River replies

"Probably the last detail didn't involved Jack and I as we were 0", Rose says mutters

"Rosie we have to see this through. We did get the letter for a reason", Jack says

"He trusts you both more then anyone in the Universe including the mysteries 1. But who is 1?" River asks

"Will you lot shut up? It doesn't matter", Amy says

"He was up to something", River says continuing, "Rose, Jack what do you know?"

"Nothing. We just got the blue envelope too. Rosie don't what to come", Jack says and was whacked by Rose

"He's dead", Amy says in shock

"Space 1969. What did that mean?" River asks

"Your still talking but it doesn't matter", Amy says

"Hey it matter to him", Rory says

"So it matters to us", River says

"He's dead", Amy whispers

"But he still needs us", River says, "I know"

"Amy I know", Rose says she remembers seeing the Doctor dead so many times

"But right now we have to focus", River says

"Look", Jack says pointing at a blue envelope at a table

River runs over to look at it and Rory goes to the counter and Rose and Jack take a step back into the shadows. And scan the room.

"Excuse me, Who was sitting over there?" Rory asks one of the staff

"Some guy", the staff says

"Are you thinking what I am thinking Rosie", Jack whispers

Rose sees the time lines and finds a line connecting with there's.

"I think the Doctor is alive but not the one on the lake. But he is not dead either", Rose whispers

"This will be amusing", Jack says, "Are you going to slap him?"

Rose gives Jack a glare.

"I take that as a yes", Jack grins

"The Doctor knew he was going to his death so he sent out messages. When you know it's the end, who do you call?" River asks

"Uh, your friends. People you trust", Rory replies

"Number 1. Who did the Doctor trust the most?" River asks

The back door opens and the Doctor steps out. Rose raises her eyebrow just what she thought he timeline was still moving along. Doctor looks at the all with delight he didn't see Jack or Rose.

"This is cold. Even by your standards, this is cold", River says

"Or 'hello' as people used to say", the Doctor says

"Doctor?" Amy asks shocked

"Just popped out to get my special straw it adds more fizz", the Doctor says

Rose just rolls her eyes. He was still as crazy as before.

"You're okay. How can you be okay?" Amy asks circling him

"Hey, of course I'm okay. I'm always okay. I'm the King of okay. Oh that's a rubbish title. Forget that title", the Doctor says hugging Amy then goes over to Rory, "Rory the Roman now that is a good title. Hello Rory. And Doctor River Song. Oh, you bad, bad girl. What trouble do you have for me this time?"

River slaps him hard.

"Ok. I'm assuming that's for something I haven't done yet", the Doctor says

"Yes it is", River says

"Good looking forward to it", the Doctor says

"Missing something Doctor?" Jack asks as he and Rose come out of the shadows

The Doctor was speechless for once about both of them being there. Rose was supposed to be in another universe with his metacrisis. And why on earth was she with Jack?!

"Hello Doctor", Rose says sweetly walking over

"Rose", the Doctor says, "What are you doing here? And with Jack?"

That is when Rose slaps him on the other side of his face from River.

"Ow. Your Tyler's always had a hard slap. Is that for something I did?" the Doctor asks

"Yes", Rose says then slaps him again

"Owww. What was that for?" the Doctor asks

"Figure it out", Rose says

"Oh I like her", River says with a grin

"So it was for something I did and for something I haven't done yet?" the Doctor guesses

"Both Doctor", Rose growls walking to the others

"How long has it been for you Rose since you saw me? How do you know I am the Doctor?" the Doctor asks

But Rose ignores him.

"Your in the bad books Doc", Jack says grinning, "And I am loving every minute of it"

"Thanks Jack. Why are YOU here?" the Doctor asks

"I came with Rosie", Jack says

"Rose how are you here?" the Doctor asks

"You don't need to know that", Rose says angrily, "I am sure you will figure it out"

"I don't understand", Rory says getting back on topic, "How can you be here?"

Rory pokes the Doctor.

"I was invited. Date, map reference. Same as you lot I assume otherwise it's a hell of a coincidence. Especially with Rose and Jack here", the Doctor says

"River what's going on?" Amy asks

"Amy ask him what age he is", River says

"That's a bit personal", the Doctor says

"Tell her what age you are", River says

"909", the Doctor says

"Well he is a lot older from when he ditched me", Rose says

The Doctor winces at her tone. He knew he was in a deep hole with Rose and he was going to have to crawl his way out.

"Rose you are meant to live the life with the Meta-Crisis. Why are you here? And with Jack of all people?" the Doctor asks

"Ohh I feel so loved", Jack says grinning

"Yeah, but you said you were…", Amy says continuing on with the other topic of conversation

"Where does that leave us? Jim the Fish have we done that yet?" River asks angrily

"Who's Jim the Fish?" the Doctor asks

"I don't understand", Amy says

Rose wanted to shake her. Jack holds Rose's arm.

"She is in shock", Jack whispers to Rose

"I know. But this is still annoying", Rose whispers back

"Yeh, you do", Rory says to Amy knowing what was happening

"I don't. What are we all doing here? Why are Rose and Jack here?" the Doctor asks

"We're been recruited", River says, "Something to do with space, 1969, And a man called Carton Everett Delaware the Third"

"Recruited by who?" the Doctor asks

"Somebody who trusts you more then anyone but Rose in the universe", River says

"And who's that?" the Doctor asks

"Spoilers"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merry Christmas**

 **and have**

 **a Happy New Year**

* * *

 **Chapter .3.**

* * *

They all move into the TARDIS. With the Doctor looking at Rose wondering how she could be here and why she was glaring at him. But there were other questions he wanted answers too.

"You changed it Doc?" Jack asks looking at the new console room

"Yes. It always happens after regeneration", the Doctor replies going around the controls

As Rose watched the Doctor she didn't know what to think. She was furious with him. And now she was on another adventure with him. Which was the last thing she wanted. But she was involved in it now and so was Jack so she HAD too be here otherwise time would fall apart.

"1969, that's an easy one!" the Doctor says as he goes around pulling levers, "Funny how some years are easy. Now, 1482, full of glitches. Now, then, Canton Everett Delaware II. That was his name, yeah? How many of those can there be? Well, three, I suppose"

Rose sees River, and Amy leave to go downstairs as she goes upstairs with Jack following behind her loyally.

"What do we do now? Have him drop us back off at Torchwood?" Jack asks his quietly

"We can't we are part of events now", Rose says quietly

Suddenly her communicator beeps.  
"Commander Tyler", Rose says

" _Rose are you alright. Gwen told me that you and Jack left in a hurry", Donna's voice says_

"Everything is fine as it came be. We are with the Doctor and his three companions", Rose tells her

" _He has three companions now?" Donna asks_

"Yes a married couple and another woman", Rose confirms

" _I wish you luck. Slap him one from me", Donna tells her_

"She already did that", Jack replies

" _Good. So you want me to tell Martha and Mickey?" Donna asks_

"Yes tell them Jack and I are with the Doctor for now. But he and the others can still contact us by our communicators", Rose replies

" _Copy that. Have fun", Donna replies signing off_

"Not going to have any fun here", Rose mutters pressing buttons on her Vortex Manipulator.

"So you ready for another adventure?" Jack asks smirking after a minutes silence

"I don't even what to be here. But we can't leave without breaking Time and Space", Rose replies grimacing

"It will be fun Rosie", Jack tells her bumping her shoulder gently

Jack was trying to get Rose to lighten up a bit. But he never could succeed that. She was just the emotionless Commander Tyler. Now even her oldest from Mickey could cheer her up.

"Sure. Like ALL other adventures were _fun_ ", Rose sneers

"Rose I know what has happened to you. But we are here now so we might as well enjoy this mystery. Don't you want to know why killed _him_?" Jack asks her quietly

"No practically. I am sure that River and the married couple could handle it if we weren't already involved", Rose replies

Jack sighs this was going to be a long trip. He couldn't blame Rose though after all she had been through. She had the right to hate the Doctor. After all wouldn't you hate someone if they coursed you to lose _everything_? Jack knew when Rose lost everything she became Commander Tyler and only Commander Tyler. Jack had trouble of just bringing Rose Tyler out just for a few minutes. And that was if he was lucky. And Mickey was only just the successful too. Martha and Donna reported they couldn't get Rose to talk about anything but Torchwood and when they mentioned the Doctor she would just shut down.

He hoped the Doctor could help her and mend fences. That's if Rose would let him. He hoped the Doctor could bring the _real_ Rose back.

"Do you think the married couple will be able to keep the Doctor's death a secret?" Jack whispers

"I am unsure. I don't think Amelia will be able too. Something is going on with her. But we both know the Doctor isn't really dead. But we need to keep an eye on Song too", Rose replies

"Who do you think Song is?" Jack asks

"Someone with a dangerous path. We will need to keep an eye on her", Rose orders

"Yes Ma'am Commander Tyler", Jack says smirking with a salute

Suddenly the Doctors voice floats up to them.

"I'm being extremely clever up here and there's no one to stand around looking impressed! What's the point in having you all?"

Jack rolls his eyes and looks at Rose. She only had a small hint of maybe amusement in her eyes.

"Lets go down", Rose says

They get back down to find River, Rory and Amy were back near the Doctor again. Rose saw the Doctor looking at her with concern. She just stares coldly back. She wasn't going to let him back in. Not this time.

"Time isn't a straight line. It's all bumpy-wumpy. There's loads of boring stuff…", the Doctor says

'Bumpy-wumpy'?" Jack mouths in amusement to Rose

Rose just ignores him.  
"…like Sundays and Tuesdays and Thursday afternoons. But now and then, there are Saturdays, big temporal tipping points when anything's possible. The TARDIS can't resist them, like a moth to a flame. She loves a party, so I gave her 1969 and NASA, because that's space in the '60s, and Canton Everett Delaware III, and this is where she's pointing too", the Doctor says pulling up information on a screen.

"Washington, DC. April the 8th, 1969. So why haven't we landed?" Amy asks

"Because that's not where we're going", the Doctor states

"Oh?" Rory asks, "Where are we going?"

"Home! Well, you three are. Off you pop and make babies. And you Dr Song, back to prison. Jack you are going back to Torchwood with you team. And me? I'm late for a biplane lesson in 1911. Or it could be knitting or biplanes, one or the other. And I'll take Rose with me", the Doctor replies flicking switches

"I won't be going anywhere alone with you Doctor", Rose tells him

He looks at her sadly. He wondered what he had done. And how she was here? He need to speak to her alone to find out.

He sees Amy, Rory and River just looking at him.

"What? A mysterious summons you just expect me to go? Who sent those messages? I know you know. I can see it in your faces. Don't play games with me. Don't ever, ever think you're capable of that", the Doctor tells them

"You're going to have to trust us this time", River tells him

"Trust you? Sure. But first of all Doctor Song. Just one thing. Who are you?" the Doctor asks getting in River's face

Rose raises an eyebrow. So he didn't know her. Not fully anyway. That must be a difficult relationship. How DID that Doctor trust her? How DID he met her?

"You're someone from my future I'm guessing that. But who?", the Doctor says looking at her

But River still doesn't say anything.

"Okay. Why are you in prison? Who did you kill? Hmmm? Now, I love a bad girl, me, but trust you? Seriously?" the Doctor asks

But River remains silent. Rose wonders how this was going to work.

"Trust me", Amy says coming forward

"Okay", the Doctor replies

"You have to do this and you can't ask why", Amy tells him softly

"Are you being threatened? Is someone making you say that?" the Doctor asks looking worried

Rose rolls her eyes he was just pretending to care. He didn't care about them. He just left everyone behind.

"No", Amy replies

"You're lying", the Doctor states

"I'm not lying", Amy replies

' _Yes she is'_ , Rose thinks

"Swear to me, swear to me on something that matters", the Doctor tells her

Rose wonders what Amy would say. What would she say to convince the Doctor to do this?

"Fish Fingers and Custard", Amy replies with a smile

Rose raises an eyebrow and so does Jack. That was a usual answer and unique one at that. The Doctor must have changed a lot since they had known him.

"My life in your hands, Amelia Pond", the Doctor says looking at her

He walks away from her and back to the levers.

"Thank you", River says

"So! Canton Everett Delaware III"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
